Traditionally, for engines employing multiple fluid sub-systems, a separate driving mechanism is required to power the fluid pump included in each fluid sub-system. Therefore, for engines including a fuel injection system, an engine lubricating system and an additional system, three shafts were a necessity. To make engines more compact and reliable, it is desirable to reduce the number of shafts required for operation of the pumps included in the various engine fluid sub-systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.